


Five Tales of Erotic Awakenings

by kickcows



Series: Blowvember [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anonymous Sex, Choking, Explicit Sexual Content, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Group Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, One Shot Collection, Oral Sex, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 23:36:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21466396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: This is a collection of five one shots that will all be rated Mature. Each chapter will have its own individual summary. Ch 1 - Karasuno is down in Tokyo for a training camp with Nekoma, and Daichi finds some time to spend a little alone time with himself. Or so he thinks. Ch  2 - Kuroo wants to try something new in bed, and is happy when Daichi readily agrees to it. Ch 3 - Daichi and Kuroo go visit their friends, Bokuto and Akaashi, for a very specific purpose - a night of sex. Ch 4 - The three captains from Sendai arrive in Tokyo too late to head to Kyoto with Kuroo and Bokuto, so the five teens grab a hotel room for the night. Kuroo decides Daichi will be with him and Bokuto, even though there’s only one bed for the three of them. Ch 5 - Daichi attends a themed party, and winds up leaving with a stranger who seems very familiar.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi, Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi, Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi/Bokuto Koutarou/Akaashi Keiji
Series: Blowvember [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534664
Comments: 6
Kudos: 104





	1. Late Night Showers

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s my sixth offering for ‘Blowvember’, and the first for this pairing! As stated elsewhere, I will be using prompts from this '[Kinktober'](https://heartlessfujoshi.tumblr.com/post/188731450940/please-do-not-repost-only-reblog-ty) list, and will be writing for six fandoms. Each pairing will have 5 one shots. This is the first for KuroDai. Please enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karasuno is down in Tokyo for a training camp with Nekoma, and Daichi finds some time to spend a little alone time with himself. Or so he thinks.

* * *

Daichi gets up from his sleeping bag, and heads out of the room where Karasuno is sleeping at Nekoma High. It’s their third night here, and after the last two nights where he’s fallen fast asleep due to total exhaustion, tonight it’s different. Tonight there’s an ache inside of him that needs to find some sort of release, and he’d be damned if he was going to attempt it in the room with his teammates. 

Walking quietly across the way, he heads towards the darkened locker room, hoping that it wouldn’t be too obvious if he takes a late shower. He’ll blame it on the heat of the day, or even the heat of the night as it’s much more humid down here than it is up in Sendai. His shirt clings to his chest like its a second skin, damp from all the penalty activities his team had to endure for losing every single one of their games. 

With a towel over his shoulder, and clean pair of underwear and shorts tucked up into it, he enters the large shower bay and sees that no one else is crazy enough to shower at this time of night. He doesn’t bother turning on the lights - the outside light, as well as the natural moonlight offer enough illumination for him to see in the bathroom. Peeling off his shirt, he heads into one of the stalls and turns the shower on, water hissing to life. 

He takes off his shorts and then heads into the stall without any clothes on, already at half-mast as he’s now alone and in a position where he can finally get rid of this itch that’s been needing to be scratched since he’d stepped off the bus two days ago. Leaning against the wall, the water begins to pelt against his back, his head dropping forward as he brings his right hand to his cock, making a loose fist around it. 

His eyelids start to fall closed as he pictures in his mind the one face he can’t seem to get rid of in his mind’s eye, no matter how hard he tries. That smug expression on the captain of Nekoma’s face whenever they had to perform another penalty drill. “_Lose again_?” Kuroo’s taunts had been filed away in his head for this exact scenario, needing that extra little push to get him in the right state of mind to enjoy his alone time. 

“Shouldn’t you be in bed right now?” Daichi’s heart stops in his chest, as he hears the person he’s just been thinking about speaking. “No one is supposed to be up after lights out.” 

Knowing there would be no point to conceal himself, he exhales a groan while moving his hand in a slow motion up and down his own girth. “Says the cat that’s out after lights out himself.” He’s being careful, but he can’t help it when his voice gets a little richer near the end of his sentence. “What do you want?” 

“Same thing you want.” He looks up, and sees Kuroo is standing right at the door of the shower stall looking over the top of it. “Oya?” 

“Shut up.” Not looking away, Daichi keeps his eyes on Kuroo as he pulls his fist up towards the tip of his cock. “It’s your fault.” 

“Oya oya?” The smirk on the captain of Nekoma’s face causes him to hold on a little tighter to his cock. “I don’t think I understand what you’re telling me, Sawa-san. Are you saying that I’m forcing you to take a shower at almost 1 in the morning? How rude.” 

“You’re such a pervert.” There’s no hatred in his voice at the comment. On the contrary - it’s quite deep, and almost inviting. In the limited light, he can see Kuroo’s head is now turned, and there’s a slight hint of coloring on his cheeks. “You can’t deny it.” 

“Never said I had to.” Daichi shivers, as he puts the pad of his thumb over the tip of his cock. “Would you feel better if I told you my hand was on my own cock right now?” 

“Show me.” He stepped back in the stall, giving Kuroo a silent invitation to join him. “You’re watching me, aren’t you? Why can’t I do the same?” 

“Such a rebel.” The door to the stall opens, and he sees Kurro walk into the stall with his cock out in the open with his fist around it. “Happy now, Dai?” 

“Hardly.” Keeping his hand on his cock, he leans his head up against the cool tile wall and feels Kuroo step closer to him, the tips of their cocks now brushing up against each other. “That’s a _little_ better.” He teases, as a deep moan leaves his throat. 

But the noise stops suddenly, as Kuroo’s lips touch his to silence him. Their hips come together, each of them keeping their own hands on their own bodies. Fists rub against each other, the tips of their cocks keep coming into contact with one another, and Daichi can’t stop moaning into Kuroo’s mouth as they kiss each other with sharp, needy kisses. He brings his other hand to Kuroo’s chest, and gives his nipple a quick twist, earning him the same kind of touch from Kuroo in retaliation. 

“Someone’s feisty this evening.” Kuroo speaks low against his lips, as they both begin to breathe with hard, labored breaths. “Is the training too much for you, Dai?” 

“Seeing you, and not being able to do what I want is torture enough.” Daichi looks up at him, and tugs on his own cock a little harder. “You know that, just like I know it’s a problem for you too.” 

“It really is.” 

Their mouths come back together in an effort to mute the noises both were now making as they got closer to an orgasm. Daichi waits until he hears Kuroo make the unmistakable noise that he’s gotten to the end, and then feels something warm start to splash onto his arm. His hand moves fast up and down his own cock as he begins to come too, lips staying latched onto Kuroo’s in a poor attempt to mute their lingering moans.

Ending the kiss, Daichi turns his head towards the shower and pants softly. “I swear, you’re going to make me go insane the next few days, aren’t you?” He asks, not really expecting an answer from Kuroo. 

“I’m sure we’ll find another way to be together like this.” Kuroo kisses him again, before stepping away. “You mad I followed you?” 

“Not at all.” He smirks, as he moves to stand back under the running water. “I knew you would. You can’t stay away from me.” 

“It’s an awful habit I hope to break this visit of yours.” Daichi’s smirk grew as Kuroo left the stall all together. “Good night, Sawamura.” 

“Good night, you spoiled cat.” He hears Kuroo laugh, and then he can only hear running water. 

Feeling a bit lighter now that he’s been able to take care of business, Daichi turns the water off and sneaks back over to where Karasuno is sleeping. It’s going to be a long week, and he’s really looking forward to it. 


	2. Exploring New Options

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo wants to try something new in bed, and is happy when Daichi readily agrees to it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's my next one shot for this pairing! :) Please enjoy! 
> 
> Prompt: Choking

* * *

Thick fingers press against the side of his neck, Kuroo’s breath hitching as Daichi’s fingers test to see what’s too much, and what’s not enough. He purrs low in approval, tilting his head back a little to force Daichi’s hand to slide further down his neck. Those thick fingers squeeze a little tighter, his chest arching up off the bed as his air supply continues to dwindle. 

“More?” Daichi asks, shifting the weight of his hand again to a better position. “Or is it enough now?” 

“More.” Kuroo shakes his head. “You’ll know when it’s enough.” 

“I don’t want you losing consciousness because of this.” 

“That’s the point.” He would laugh, but the restriction of Daichi’s hand makes it difficult to do much of anything at the moment. “I want to know what it feels like.” 

“There are so many kinks I’m willing to try with you, but this?” His lover doesn’t remove his hand, although the way he’s speaking it makes Kuroo wonder if it’s coming soon. “You’re out of your mind with this one.” 

Normally, he would be all smiles at how Daichi is speaking freely about their love life, as it doesn’t happen all that often. Daichi gives his neck another squeeze, which applies the right amount of pressure to make his vision begin to blur. Kuroo moans low, closing his eyes as he begins to settle into that feeling of giving up his control to Daichi. He hears him grunt in response, then the weight of Daichi’s body on his changes as the restriction becomes greater. 

The euphoria begins to set in as he struggles to take a breath, his limbs feeling heavier by the second. His throat feels dry as he begins to moan in a more robust manner, lips now touching his with harsh kisses as Daichi keeps a firm hold on the base of his neck. He grabs onto his arm and squeezes hard, and then the pressure around his neck disappears within a half second. 

He takes a few deep breaths, as air begins to fill his lungs. “You’re insane, you know that?” Daichi whispers into his ear as a kiss touches his cheek. “An absolute madman.” 

“You love me.” Kuroo croaks out, his throat a little sore from the minor abuse he’d just endured. “Do it again?” 

“No.” 

“Please? Come on, Dai. You said you were happy to explore these kinks with me.” He’s quick to remind him. “Look at my cock.” 

“No.” 

Reaching for Daichi’s hand, he grabs it and puts it right over the tent in his pants. “Look. Feel that. _You_ did that to me, because of what you just did.” 

“There are marks on your neck.” The soft touch of Daichi’s fingers against the side of his neck sends a visible shiver through his body. “I don’t like hurting you.” 

“Yet you’d fall on your knees for me if I asked.” Taking his hand away from his lover’s arm, he brings it up to Daichi’s face. “The marks will go away. I can wear something to hide them. You can’t deny you liked how it made you feel.” 

He exhales a long breath as he feels Daichi’s hand return to the base of his throat. “Does it make me a bad person if I do?” 

“Not at all.” Kuroo’s eyelids flutter closed as that delicious pressure returns around his neck. “It’s why we’re together, right? Because we both know what makes the other feel good, and use to our advantage.” 

“I can’t openly choke you, you idiot.” 

His head turns to the side, as Daichi starts to squeeze a little more aggressively this time. “Why not? I won’t complain.” He tries to smirk, but the expression on his face changes as that lightheadedness returns. 

“I’m pretty sure your teammates would probably kill me if I just came at you and tried to choke you.” Daichi speaks a little lower than normal, as his fingers push up against his neck. 

Kuroo struggles to speak, as Daichi is becoming more and more comfortable exerting this power over him. It only serves to up his desire as he hovers on the brink of asphyxiation. Something smooth begins to touch his cock, and when it registers to his brain that it's his lover’s fist, Kuroo loses all sense of self and begins to orgasm. The tightness around his throat matches the tightness around his cock, and as he's pulled through his orgasm he thinks of nothing else except for Daichi.

With Daichi’s hand now gone from his neck, he takes a few deep breaths. “Still feel bad…?” He clears his throat, blinking a few times to help his eyes look into his lover's. 

“Actually, no.” The smile on Daichi’s face makes his heart pound a little quicker. “I think I could do that again.” 

“Mmm…” Kuroo pulls Daichi down towards him, and brings their lips together for a quick kiss. “I would be more than happy to have you do that to me again, and if you leave more marks? So be it.” 

“You’re crazy, you know that?” His lips are touched again by Daichi’s, the two of them sharing another kiss. “But, if you’re willing to let me, then I don’t see any problem with it. But you have to do what I want next.” 

“And what were you thinking about asking me?” He pulls Daichi down again, and this time rolls them so that Daichi is now the one on his back. Bringing his hand to Daichi’s neck, he gives it a little squeeze. “Want me to try this on you right now?” 

The captain of Karasuno shakes his head, Kuroo smiling as he sees his eyes begin to close. “I think I could go for a little more of the traditional stuff right now. If, you know, that’s okay with you.” 

“I see no problem with doing something more _traditional_.” He purrs, bringing their lips back together. “Should I take care of you now, Dai?” 

“If you make me beg, I’ll leave.” 

He grins, and puts his hand on the elastic band of Daichi’s gym shorts. “Don’t worry - you won’t have to do anything like that. _Yet_.” 

“Don’t make me choke you again.” 

Lifting his head, he meets Daichi’s eyes with a smirk. “Don’t tempt me.” 

“But you make it so easy.” His lover wears an identical smirk on his lips. “Now be a good kitty, and stop talking and give me what I want.” 

Closing his eyes, he snaps the elastic band and purrs low. “Anything you want, Dai.” 


	3. A Visit to a Love Hotel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daichi and Kuroo go visit their friends, Bokuto and Akaashi, for a very specific purpose - a night of sex. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Here is my next one shot for these two. :) Please enjoy! 
> 
> Prompt: Orgy (more than 3)

* * *

Daichi looks at his boyfriend, the two of them walking close together as they head up a lighted path going towards a hotel. This hotel is different from most, as it’s meant as a place for people to go and rent the room by the hour. He still isn’t sure how he feels about going to a love hotel, but considering what they’re going there for in the first place, it makes it an easier pill to swallow. As they get closer to their destination, he begins to feel a bit more nervous. 

“You good?” Kuroo looks down at him, his calm disposition making Daichi a tiny bit jealous. How can he be so calm when they’re about to go and do something that they’ve talked about often, but haven’t followed through on it until now, he isn’t sure. “Or are you starting to get nervous?” 

“Starting?” He scoffs, and shakes his head. “I’ve been nervous since we got off the train.” He admits, his stomach rolling as they head up to the front door. “Do you know what room they’re in?” 

“I do. We still have to check in, though. Don’t worry - no one is going to see our faces.” Kuroo brings Daichi’s hand up to his lips, and kisses the back of it. “Do you want to back out on this? Tell me, babe - because if you’re not cool with this, then we can get back on the train and head back to our place.” 

He shakes his head, as the two of them come to a stop a few feet from the hotel. “No, I want to do this. I’ve been looking forward to this.” 

“Then don’t feel so nervous.” His boyfriend lowers his head, the two sharing a chaste kiss. “You know I love you.” 

“I know.” Daichi smiles, as Kuroo keeps his eyes on him. “And I love you too. I’ll be okay, once we get into the room.” 

“I told him to not get a themed room. Here’s hoping the idiot listened.” Kuroo walks over to the hotel door, and holds it open for him. “After you?” 

Still feeling nervous, Daichi walks into the hotel lobby and is very happy to see how clean it is. It doesn’t get rid of the nervous feeling, but it does take away some of the weariness he’d been feeling about going to a love hotel. Somehow the stigma of what it is is sticking to him, when he knows they’re perfectly safe and clean to stay in. They can be a hell of a lot cheaper than normal chain hotels, and probably offer better service than a chain hotel would. Except he knows why they’re choosing to stay here tonight, and that’s why he’s a bit on edge. 

Kuroo finishes up at the check-in counter, then heads over to where he’s standing in the lobby, and holds up two keycards. “Okay, we’re good. Looks like we’ve got the room for the entire night - it’s already been paid for. Stupid - I told him we’d go halfsies on it.” Kuroo offers him his hand. “You ready for this?” 

“Hardly.” He takes it, Kuroo walking them over to the elevator. “We can pay for food and alcohol.” 

“Good point.” His boyfriend pushes the number eight, the elevator doors closing. 

“How long has it been since you saw each other?” Daichi asks, as they get off the elevator on the eighth floor. “Since high school?” 

“Nah, we saw each other a year after graduating.” They head to the left, then come to a room that has a ‘Do Not Disturb’ sign tacked to the door. “Prepare yourself. There’s a good chance they might already be going at it.” Holding the electronic key up to the lock, Daichi watches it turn green and then Kuroo pushes it open. “Oy! You guys fucking, or what?” 

“Hey hey hey!” Daichi drops Kuroo’s hand, as the former captain of Fukurodani greets them with all of his clothes on. He feels a hundred times better when he sees Bokuto throw his arms around Kuroo, the two of them hugging each other without a care in the world. “Took you guys long enough! We were about to text you, and see if you had chickened out on tonight.” 

“No, the trains were running a bit behind.” Daichi looks up at Bokuto’s lover, who had come over to join them in the foyer. “Hey, Akaashi.” 

“Hello, Sawamura-san. It’s nice to see you again.” 

“None of that formal stuff.” He approaches him, and holds his arms out. “Considering why we’re here, I think it’s probably best if you call me Daichi.” 

“Right. Not a problem, Sawa- I mean, Daichi.” Akaashi walks up to him, and then comes into his arms, the two of them sharing a hug. 

He rests his head against Akaashi’s chest, feeling a little short but then as their hug continues he realizes that there’s no reason to care. “Would you look at that? They already look so good together.” Daichi rolls his eyes at Kuroo’s comment. “Don’t you think so, Bo?” 

“What I think is that we need to get our clothes off, and get down to business.” Bokuto answers, Daichi rolling his eyes a second time. 

Akaashi’s arms are still around his body, which he’s more than happy to have them around him. “Would you two be quiet? We don’t have to rush into anything.” Always the voice of reason, Akaashi speaks in a reserved manner that helps Daichi calm down more. “Are you two hungry? We could order some food, or some beers?” 

“Both.” Pulling himself out of Akaashi’s embrace, he goes over to Bokuto and gives him the same warm welcome. “You paid for the room for the night? We’re supposed to split the cost, so let us get food and drinks.” 

“I won’t complain at all about that.” Bokuto hugged him back with a strong embrace. “It’s real good to see you, Dai. You keepin’ that jackass in line?” 

“I do what I can.” He grins, and looks over at where Kuroo and Akaashi are standing together. He feels his pulse quicken when Kuroo lowers his head and gives Akaashi a kiss on the lips as if it were the most natural thing to do in the world. “Wasn’t he just saying how good we looked together, and then he goes and does that?” 

Kuroo continues to kiss Akaashi, who looks like he’s thoroughly enjoying the kiss himself, as one arm is placed over the back of Kuroo’s neck to keep him in place. Akaashi’s lover stands behind him, and holds him in a backwards embrace, Daichi finding it easier to handle Bokuto like this as he leans back against him. 

“They do look pretty hot, don’t they?” Bokuto’s arms tighten just a touch around his torso, as he feels him start to kiss the side of his neck. “Come on, Dai.” A warm hand sneaks under his shirt, and starts to touch his abdomen. He leans his head further back, not discouraging Bokuto from touching more of his chest as he openly stares at Kuroo and Akaashi making out. “Let’s get undressed, and have a little fun before we order food. You know, release a little….tension.” 

As Bokuto whispers the last word into his ear, the hand that had been touching his chest is pushed down the front of his pants. Daichi moans low as Bokuto’s fingers slide along the length of his rapidly growing cock. “Y-Yeah, that sounds like a great idea.” 

“Oya?” Of course Kuroo would end the kiss with Akaashi as Bokuto starts to pull his pants down, exposing his cock to everyone in the room. “Well, well. Look who’s not so nervous now.” 

“Shut up.” He groans low as Bokuto’s mouth touches his cock, his hand going down to rest on top of the former captain’s shoulder. “Geez, horny much?” He looks down at Bokuto, who has a grin on his lips as he slides them down towards the base of his cock. “Akaashi - is he always like this?” 

“You have no idea.” Akaashi nods his head, and then pulls his shirt over his head. “You guys know we have a giant bed in the actual room, yes? We don’t need to stay in the foyer.” 

Daichi hears Akaashi speaking, but his brain begins to have trouble understanding the words as Bokuto’s mouth keeps a firm hold on his cock. It’s weird having someone else do this to him, after only having Kuroo doing it to him for the last couple of years, but not in a bad way. He pushes his hips forward, and feels Bokuto moan - the vibration against his cock causes him to moan lower. 

“Come on, babe.” Kuroo’s voice enters his ear, pulling him out of his daze. “Akaashi’s right - we can be more comfortable in the room. I know Bo’s mouth feels good, but it’ll feel nicer if we’re all comfortable.” 

“Right.” He groans low, his fingers now on top of Bokuto’s head, fingers gripping onto white and grey strands of hair. “G-Give me another minute…?” 

“Take your time.” A kiss touches his cheek, and then the presence of his boyfriend disappears, giving him the ability to put his attention back on Bokuto.

He rubs his cock against Bokuto’s tongue, and looking down he sees golden eyes staring up at him. “You’re really good at that.” He murmurs low, as he pulls his hips back, then slowly pushes them back forward. “If I knew how good it felt, I would have said yes to this a lot sooner.” 

“It’s cool, Dai.” Bokuto rubs his lips back and forth over the tip of his cock. “You know now, and that’s all that matters. Now, you wanna finish off right now? Or should we go to where the huge bed is?” 

Being given a choice surprises him, and he doesn’t hesitate to bring the tip of his cock to be back against Bokuto’s lips. “Suck on it a little more for me. I’ll try not to come, but I’m so hard for you that it might be a failed attempt.” 

His hands grip a little harder to Bokuto’s hair as he starts to rock his hips back and forth. The tip of his cock pushes up against the back of Bokuto’s throat, and he moans lower when he feels him start to deep throat him. That extra pressure pushes him right over the edge, his strained moan echoing in the foyer as he comes hard. Bokuto swallows it all down, moaning low after each swallow. 

Releasing the grip he has on Bokuto’s hair, he looks down at him and wipes his thumb near the corner of Bokuto’s lips, where some of his cum had spilled from his mouth. “Thank you.” His voice is slightly breathless, as he takes a few deep breaths. “That was….something else.” 

“Oh, there’s a whole lot more where that came from.” Bokuto jumps up, and grabs his hand. “Come on.” 

He kicks his pants off and follows Bokuto into the bedroom, where he sees Kuroo is doing the exact same thing that Bokuto had just been doing to him. Akaashi was lying on the floor - well, maybe lying isn’t the best way to describe it. He’s more or less sitting up, curled forward with his legs wrapped around Kuroo’s neck, as Kuroo sucks him off. Both men are naked, and laying in the middle of a huge bed. Way bigger than Daichi expects it to be; the four of them will have no problem sleeping on it together. 

Bokuto strips out of all of his clothes, and goes over to where Kuroo is. “Spread your knees for me. Dai? Go and make out with my guy. I know you want to kiss him.” 

Taking his own clothes off, he gets on the bed and is about to ask what Bokuto is going to do when he sees him lay down between Kuroo’s knees, and then saw his boyfriend push his cock into Bokuto’s mouth. He looks up at Akaashi, who has the most beautiful expression on his face - caught in a moment of arousal, his mouth is open to allow gorgeous noises to leave his throat. He lies down beside him, and brings his hand to Akaashi’s face. Turning it towards him, he brings his lips to Akaashi’s, and starts to kiss him with unbridled lust pouring out of him. 

A firm hand touches his cock, a hand he sometimes wonders if it knows his body better than his own hand does. Moaning low, he pushes against Kuroo’s hand, and then feels something wet start to touch his entrance. He pulls back from kissing Akaashi, and sees Bokuto is still sucking on Kuroo, and his hands are touching both Akaashi and himself in the same position. He hears Akaashi moan his name, which brings his head back over to him, where their lips come together for another lustful kiss. 

Kuroo takes his hand away from Daichi’s cock as Akaashi starts to really moan. Daichi watches as he sees his lover hump Bokuto’s face, and then the simultaneous cries of both Akaashi and Kuroo losing their minds to an orgasm are enough to bring his own face down to Bokuto’s cock. He put his lips around it, and began to suck him off hard and fast, hoping that it was good enough for the former captain of Fukurodani. It doesn’t take very long at the pace he sets to get Bokuto to scream for him, the hot bursts of cum that shoot down his throat the easiest thing he’s had to swallow in a really long time. 

Trying to move back, he feels someone’s thumb start to rub against his entrance. A low moan leaves his throat, as he rests his head against Bokuto’s thigh. “Someone likes to be teased, don’t they?” Bokuto asks, as fingers start to comb through Daichi’s hair. “Want Akaashi to stuff you up, Dai?” 

“God, yes.” He moans lower as he feels another finger start to push into his body. “Is that okay?” Trying to lift his head to find Kuroo, he pushes his hips back to feel more of Akaashi’s teasing fingers. “Babe…?” 

“It’s perfect, Dai.” Kuroo answers him from somewhere nearby. “You let Akaashi take care of you. I know Bo really loves his cock, don’t you?” 

“I do.” The fingers in his hair disappear at the same time as the fingers that have been teasing him disappear. 

He’s brought up to be on his knees, as he feels the tip of Akaashi’s cock push up against his loosened hole. “I’ll take real good care of you, Daichi.” 

Whimpering low, he feels his insides trying to push the intrusion out of his body. Lips touch his, and he realizes it’s Kuroo’s mouth now on his, a deep moan leaving his throat as Akaashi pushes into him more. His knees start to spread out as his body starts to welcome the cock now filling him in a different way from how Kuroo fits inside of him. His hand goes down to Kuroo’s cock, and makes a fist around it as their kiss becomes more heated as he starts to settle into the rhythm that Akaashi sets for them. 

“Haaah.” Daichi moans as he feels Bokuto’s hand touch his cock. It’s joined by Akaashi’s hand, the two different hands feeling phenomenal on his cock. He sees Kuroo move to be on his knees, and watches as Bokuto starts to push into him, his lover’s face now right up against his cock. Reaching down, he touches Kuroo’s chin, and meets his eyes. “How’s Bo’s cock…?” 

“So good…” Kuroo’s moans join his own as they’re fucked by their friends, Kuroo bringing his lips to the tip of his cock. “So fucking good, babe…” 

His cock is pulled into Kuroo’s mouth, as Bokuto starts to really fuck him hard. He brings his left arm up, and anchors himself to Akaashi’s body by putting it around his neck. Turning his head, he finds Akaashi’s lips and starts to kiss him, as he grinds his ass down on the cock inside of him. Kuroo’s mouth wraps around him like a vice, and as Akaashi starts to move his hips a little faster the tip of his cock begins to nudge against Daichi’s prostate. He breaks off the kiss with a loud moan, as he’s torn between pushing back or pushing forward. 

Akaashi gives him no choice, as he’s forced to stay still, taking it hard from both sides. He loses his mind as he begins to orgasm again, his boyfriend sucking him off as he feels Akaashi’s cock rub his insides in just the right way. “Want me to come inside of you?” Akaashi murmurs into his ear, as he’s slowly coming down from his high. Nodding his head fast, he feels his hips yanked backwards, Akaashi burying his cock deep inside of him. “Time to fill you up…” 

He moans loud as the wet heat of Akaashi’s orgasm starts to splash against his inner walls. He looks down and sees Kuroo is writhing on the bed, Bokuto pounding hard into him with a strength that Daichi knows he can’t match. He sees cum start to come out of the tip of Kuroo’s cock as Bokuto brings him to an orgasm. Akaashi starts to kiss his neck, to which he tilts his head to the side to feel more of it. He hears Bokuto start to moan louder, and then he hears Akaashi whisper ‘Yes’ as Bokuto starts to come, the blissful expression on Kuroo’s face bringing the blood rushing back into his softening cock. 

The four of them lay together on the bed, each panting to various degrees. Daichi crawls over to where Bokuto is, and starts to kiss him as he moves to lay on top of him. He always figured he would be taking Kuroo’s lead tonight, but here he is, making decisions on his own as he brings his ass to be right up against Bokuto’s semi-hard cock. 

“You need to get horny again.” He rubs his lips over Bokuto’s. “I want you to fill me up too, Bo.” 

“Fuck, Daichi. You talk to me like that, and there will be no problem making my cock hard for you.” 

Bringing his lips to Bokuto’s ear, he moans low. “Don’t you want to mix your cum with Akaashi’s? I want you to make my ass a _mess_.” 

“FUCK.” 

He laughs as he finds himself flipped on his back, Bokuto now between his legs. “Have you always been this filthy, Dai?” 

“He’s a total pervert.” Kuroo answers for him, as he kisses Akaashi’s cock. “Isn’t that right, babe?” 

“What can I say?” Daichi lifts one knee up, and releases a moan as Bokuto’s cock starts to slip inside of him. “I love having sex.” 

“You got yourself a real winner.” Bokuto looks over at Kuroo, and starts to thrust his hips forward. 

“Don’t I know it.” 

The conversation stops, as all four men concentrate on the sex each of them is having. Daichi turns his head and watches Kuroo start to take Akaashi, and with a little bit of shifting, he brings his mouth to Akaashi’s cock and starts to suck him off as Bokuto pounds into him. He can’t stop moaning as each time Bokuto thrusts into him, he hits him right in _that_ spot, sending him into complete euphoria. It doesn’t take long for him to come again, and he feels Bokuto start to fill him with his cum, mixing with Akaashi’s load still inside of him. 

They pause long enough to order food and some beers, the four of them chatting amicably while they wait for their food, everyone touching each other’s cocks with lazy, casual touches. After they eat, they get right back to having more sex, this time laying in a spoon formation with each other - Bokuto taking Akaashi, Akaashi taking Kuroo, and his boyfriend inside of him. It’s thoroughly stimulating, and Daichi is the first one to come, setting off a chain reaction to the rest of the men. 

Full of cum, Daichi drags himself to the bathroom to get a little cleaned up, but then Akaashi walks in and soon the idea of becoming clean disappears in favor for some good old shower sex. He can hear Bokuto and Kuroo going at it together in the bedroom, which only spurns the two of them on, Daichi’s cock now buried inside of Akaashi’s body. They fuck until their hands are pruny, and then they go and join their boyfriends on the bed for another round of fourway sex. 

Before he knows it, it’s six in the morning and he’s thoroughly spent. Kuroo has to help him get dressed, and then he leans up against him as they start to say their goodbyes to their friends. More kisses are shared between the four of them, with the promise that they’d try and sync up again soon. As they leave the hotel, Daichi sticks close to Kuroo’s side. 

“That was a lot of fun.” He remarks, as they head down the stairs to catch their train. 

“It was, wasn’t it?” Kuroo holds him a little closer, then steps away so they can enter the station. “You know that I love you, right? Last night was fun, but you’re all I need.” 

He smiles up at him, and nods his head. “I know, babe. I love you too. Let’s head home, so we can sleep and then fuck each other alone?” 

“You read my mind.” 

When they arrive home, they head straight to the bedroom. After a passionate round of intimate sex, they fall asleep holding one another. They had their fun with Bokuto and Akaashi, but this - this is what Daichi really loves the most.


	4. Bunking Down for the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three captains from Sendai arrive in Tokyo too late to head to Kyoto with Kuroo and Bokuto, so the five teens grab a hotel room for the night. Kuroo decides Daichi will be with him and Bokuto, even though there’s only one bed for the three of them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's my next one shot for these two! Or should I say, three. ;) Please enjoy!
> 
> Prompt: Threesome / Spit-roasting

* * *

“Okay, so we got two rooms.” Oikawa hands Kuroo an envelope. “Bad news - your room only has one bed.” 

Looking over at where Bokuto, Daichi and Ushijima are waiting for them, Kuroo takes his electronic keys and nods his head. He can see Bokuto is sitting awfully close to Daichi, which makes him happy that Daichi is the one that gets to deal with him for once. “I don’t think that is going to be too much of a problem, but I appreciate the head’s up. Not even a pull-out couch?” 

“Nope. You might be able to squeeze one guy on a loveseat? Then the floor?” Oikawa shrugs. “It’s only for tonight. We should have made a reservation like I suggested, but everyone else thought it’d be no problem. Do you mind if it’s you, Sawamura, and Bokuto?” 

Rather than listen to Oikawa bitch, Kuroo nods his head again. “Right. And no, I don’t mind. Figured that’s how it was going to be anyway.” He looks over at the three, and sees Bokuto is still talking animatedly to Daichi, with the captain of Karasuno nodding his head in almost the same way he’s doing while listening to Oikawa drone on. “What time do you want to head out in the morning?” 

“First train departs at seven. I think we should try and take that one.” 

The five captains had decided to meet up in Tokyo together, and then were going to take the shinkansen to Kyoto, but with the three from Sendai arriving so late it hadn’t worked out logistically. And rather than head back home, both Bokuto and Kuroo had agreed to staying in a hotel with the three from Sendai. And so, they had wound up at a small hotel near the train station, and were now in this predicament. 

Kuroo starts to walk away. “Sounds good. We’ll meet you out in front of the station at a quarter to seven.” He doesn’t wait for Oikawa to say something else to him, and instead walks over to where the three captains are waiting for them. “Oy. Let’s go. I got our keys. Bo, Dai - you’re with me. Ushi - see you guys in the morning.” 

Ushijima nods, as both Daichi and Bokuto jump up fast. “See ya guys later!” Bokuto waves at both Oikawa and Ushijima. “So, where’s our room? I hope it’s spacious. I can’t wait to stretch out.” 

“I’m afraid you won’t be doing that tonight.” Kuroo leads them to their room, and uses one of the keys to unlock the door. “After you.” He smirks, and sees Daichi look up at him with a wary look in his eyes. 

“You’re kidding.” Daichi’s voice is as sarcastic as it can be, Kuroo following Bokuto into the cozy room. “You’re _kidding_.” He grabs the ‘Do Not Disturb’ sign, and puts it on the outside of their room, then latches the door locked. “Tell me this is a joke.” 

Bokuto walks right past him, and jumps onto the single king size bed in the middle of the hotel room. “I don’t see any problem whatsoever!” The grin on his face rivals the one on Kuroo’s, but as he approaches Daichi he dials it back a touch. 

“Look, I don’t know what arrangement the other two have, but would you really want to sleep with them in this room over us?” He drapes himself over Daichi’s shoulders, and hears him grunt in reply. “Because Bo and I could take the other room, and you can sleep with those two.” 

“No.” Daichi shakes his head. “You know - you two could just go home and meet us at the station tomorrow. I can sleep in this bed alone.” 

“Hey, hey, hey! No way!” Bokuto pats the bed. “Come on, Dai. It’s not our fault our trip got delayed because your train got held up. Tell him!” 

Kuroo leans his chin on Daichi’s shoulder, removing his arms and dropping them to be around his waist instead. “Come on. It’s not like the three of us haven’t slept together before. And we all know that everyone was happy with the arrangement.” 

“More like I had no choice in the matter.” His boyfriend grumbles, but he can see the smile on his face. “You two are the worst. I wanted to get some sleep tonight, but this stupid bed means that’s not going to be happening.” 

The two of them walk over towards the bed, Bokuto already without a shirt on as he reaches out to pull Daichi onto the bed. “You can’t complain, Dai. You know you’re happy to be here with the both of us.” 

Kneeling down on the bed, he and Bokuto help remove the shirt that Daichi is now no longer wearing. “You can talk a big talk, but we both know that once you’ve got one of our cocks’ up your ass, and one in that pretty mouth of yours, you’ll be really happy that we’re here with you.” 

“You may be right.” Daichi pushes his hips backwards, rubbing his ass right up against Kuroo’s crotch. He groans low near his boyfriend’s ear, as the torture continues. “Maybe I want his cock in me this time, and your mouth on my cock.” His lover pulls his ass away from him, leaving him a whimpering mess. “What do you say, you crazy owl?” 

Bokuto grabs onto Daichi’s wrists, and pulls him down on the bed, leaving Kuroo still on his knees. “I think I can tap that ass of yours. You good with that, loser?” Bokuto looks over at him, his owlish eyes meeting his own. “Or you gonna be sore about this, since you two haven’t seen each other since four weeks ago?” 

“Who said you’d be the only one getting his ass tonight?” Kuroo sees Daichi bite his lip, as he’s now got his back pressed against Bokuto’s chest. “We’ve got plenty of time before we need to sleep.” 

“True.” His boyfriend reaches for the belt he’s still wearing, and gives a quick tug on it. “Take off your pants for me, babe. Bokuto’s right - it’s been four _long_ weeks. And I’ve missed you.” 

Struggling to stay up on his knees, Kuroo can’t help but groan as his boyfriend starts to paw at his cock while Bokuto’s got him spread open and has already got two fingers working inside of him which he can see plain as day thanks to the angle. He undoes the button at the top of his jeans, and slips off the bed to take them all the way off. Both Daichi and Bokuto are very naked, and he is now too. 

He returns his knees to the bed, and reaches down to grab Daichi’s hands. “Help me, Bo.” He looks behind at Bokuto, who is now rubbing lube all over his cock. “We need him on his knees.” 

“I can do it myself.” Daichi groans, as he pulls himself off of Bokuto’s fingers and then locks his wrists with his palms flat on the bed. “You should stand next to the bed.” 

“You got it, babe.” Kuroo stands up by the side of the bed, and watches as Daichi moves to be a little closer. “You ready, Bo? Cuz I think Dai really wants to go to town right now. Isn’t that right, babe?” 

Daichi’s head is right near his cock, his breath tickling the tip as he keeps his mouth away from where Kuroo really wants it. “I told you. It’s been a long four weeks. And as much as I hate to say it, you two are right.” A kiss touches the tip of his cock. “I really am glad to be here with the two of you like this.” 

“I know you are.” Grabbing the base of his cock, Kuroo brings the tip back to Daichi’s lips, and rubs it over his bottom lip. He waits for Daichi to open his jaw more, and after a few coaxing strokes to his jawline, he gets him right where he wants him. Looking over at Bokuto, he sees the tip of his cock is lined right up and as he sees him push the tip into Daichi, that’s when he pushes his own cock into Daichi’s mouth. 

Hearing the deep moan Daichi releases as he’s stuffed from both sides has Kuroo pushing more of his cock into his mouth. It _has_ been a long four weeks since they’d seen one another. Karasuno had come up for a weekend to have some practice games, and they had spent every single minute they could together - which meant they barely saw each other. He’s been looking forward to this weekend trip for quite awhile now, and now that they’re having some good old fashioned sex, he’s more than happy - he’s perfect. 

Bokuto thrusts forward hard, which makes Daichi gag on his cock for a quick second, then is quick to change the angle of his head. That little glottal attack sends chills down Kuroo’s spine, as he looks down at his lover. “You good?” He knows Daichi isn’t fond of gagging, and he always tries to make it not happen, but that one was out of his control. “Bo - be careful.” He moans low, as Daichi’s mouth squeezes his cock tight with a hard suck. 

“Tryin’, but his ass is so tight that I can’t help myself.” Bokuto groans, and snaps his hips again. “Seems like he digs it too, don’t you, Dai?” His boyfriend gives a thumb’s up with one hand, then brings his hand down to the base of Kuroo’s cock, where he holds onto it as he bobs his head nice and slow. “See? He’s all good. You good?” 

He nods his head, and moans low. “Super good.” 

Thrusting his hips forward, they start to see-saw between Daichi. Bokuto thrusts forward, while he pulls back, and then vice versa, keeping Daichi guessing as to when that moment is going to happen. All of their moans create a sweet melody as each gets closer to coming. Kuroo loses the race, Daichi knowing his weakness when it comes to blowjobs, his lover utilizing it without any restraint - the moment Daichi’s hand slips from the base of his cock and goes to his balls to give them a good squeeze, it’s over. He moans low as he fills Daichi’s mouth full of his cum, then watches him pull his mouth off of him and moans as Bokuto brings him to an orgasm. He sees Bokuto’s eyes close tight, and then watches him pull out to fling his own cum all over Daichi’s back. 

Kuroo uses the tip of his finger to wipe some up, and brings it to Daichi’s lips. “A taste of what’s to come.” He smirks, as Daichi licks his finger clean. He swipes it again on his back, and then takes a few licks himself before gathering a little more to bring back to Daichi’s lips. “Turn around, baby.” He murmurs, as he sees Daichi nod his head slow. “Bo? You good for him to suck you off now?” 

“Hell yeah, I am.”

They go at it again for one more round, Daichi still the center of attention as they both have their way with him. But unlike Bokuto, Kuroo makes sure to shove his cock in as deep as he can before he orgasms a second time, his hand pumping Daichi’s cock through another orgasm. Once they’re all finished, they get under the covers - Daichi keeping to his middle spot as they get settled for bed. 

“Are we going to be awake on time?” Daichi asks, as Kuroo rubs his nose against his neck. “Damn it, you really are a cat, aren’t you?” 

“Mmmm….” He purrs softly into his ear, before nodding his head. “Yes, we’ll be awake. Do you know why?” 

“Because we’re going to be having sex, aren’t we?” 

“Yep!” Bokuto answers, the three of them sharing a laugh. “Now, if you don’t mind, I gotta sleep for a little bit. I know we’ll be able to sleep on the train, but gotta recharge, if you know what I mean.” 

“Good night, Bo.” Kuroo says, as he snuggles close to Daichi. He waits for Bokuto to start snoring before he kisses Daichi on the cheek. “I’m happy you’re here, Daichi.” He whispers into his ear, before closing his eyes. 

“Me too, Kuroo. Get some sleep, babe.” 

“Mmm..” He nods, then drifts to sleep while hugging his boyfriend, happy to have him in his arms. 

***

“You guys are cutting it too close!” Oikawa yells at them, as the three of them race to where they said they were going to meet. “The train leaves in five minutes!” 

“Sorry!” Kuroo calls out, even though he’s not at all sorry. They had woken up at 4, and had been going at it until just after six, then the three of them had moved their activities to the bathroom and wound up getting a little carried away in there as well. “We made it, didn’t we?” 

“Fine. Let’s go. We’ve got a long day.” Oikawa and Ushijima start to walk ahead of them, while the three slow their run down to a brisk walk. 

Daichi grabs his hand, and smiles. “Yeah, we’ve got a long day. This should be a fun adventure, don’t you think?” 

“I’d rather be back in the hotel with you.” He winks, then nods his head. “Yeah, it should be fun. What do you say, Bo?” 

“Let’s go, captains!” 

Laughing, the five captains head onto the shinkansen, and take their seats. Holding onto Daichi’s hand, they sit side by side one another, and Kuroo brings his head down to rest it on his shoulder. The train starts to move a minute later - they really had cut it a little too close - their trip commencing, where who knows what sort of trouble they’ll find themselves in. 


	5. No Regrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daichi attends a themed party, and winds up leaving with a stranger who seems very familiar. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is my final one shot for these two! ^_^ Please enjoy!
> 
> Prompt: Anonymous Sex (Masked Identity)

* * *

Daichi swore he wouldn’t go to this mixer, but his best friend had called him at the last minute and begged him to go. “_Don’t worry, you won’t know anyone. Just be there to support me, please_?” Koushi had said, and had promised that they wouldn’t stay for very long. That had been two hours ago, and he was still at the mixer, somewhat against his will but too nice to say otherwise. Koushi was right - he knew _no one_, and even if he did, he still wouldn’t be able to tell because the mixer was a masked event. It was supposed to encourage people to talk to those they might not talk to if the mask wasn’t there. Or some bullshit. Daichi couldn’t care less. At least it was an open bar, which gave him an excuse to nurse on a seven and seven for the last half hour. 

A man approached him, looking debonair in their finely cut three piece suit - he stood out more than the other people at the mixer. It was more ostentatious than most of the suits he’d seen, impressed by the ‘no fucks’ attitude this person seemed to exude. “You look like you could use a drink.” Daichi raised an eyebrow, not that the man could see because his mask hid them. “What’s your poison tonight?” 

“Seven and seven.” He finished the watered down drink, and handed the stranger his glass. “Don’t tell me, you’re going to buy me one.” 

“It’s an open bar. Why would I do something stupid like that?” The gentleman had a smirk on his face that reminded Daichi of someone he knew back in high school. “Oh, did you think I was going to impress you by telling you I’d get your next round? I’m not that much of an asshole.” 

“How would I know? I don’t know you.” Daichi returned the man’s smirk, feeling severely underdressed in his ill-fitting suit, with no vest and something that resembled a tie. Or so Koushi had said. 

“Let me get us another drink, and then you can get to know me. Besides, I don’t see anyone else taking your attention away from this _riveting_ party.” 

Nodding, he kept his eye on the stranger, making sure nothing was going to be slipped into his drink without his knowing. It might be a party for graduate students, but that didn’t mean that they were any less susceptible to being date raped. The drink came back to him clean, and with what looked like a heavier pour of liquor if the color of the liquid was any indication. 

“How’d you manage them to give you a double shot?” He asked, as he took the drink offered to him. “They refused to do it for me.” 

“I have my ways.” The man held up his glass. “To not being strangers.” 

Raising his glass up, he tapped it against glass. “My name is Sam.” He didn’t know why he didn’t give his real name, but given the fact that this man was a complete stranger, he figured there would be no harm in it. 

“Sam, huh? That’s a real unique name, _Sam_.” A hand was extended out towards him. “I’m Tony.” 

He shook Tony’s hand. “It’s nice to meet you, Tony.” 

“Forgive me if this is being too forward, but since this party isn’t all that great, why don’t the two of us split and go have ourselves a little adventure?” 

Daichi looked up at Tony, and shook his head. “My friend is here, and if I left he’d be a little more than peeved with me.” 

“Go find him. Tell him you’re leaving with a dashing stranger, and you don’t know when you’ll be home. If ever. Who knows, maybe I’m rich, and I’m about to change your life, _Sam_.” 

The way his name was said, it almost seemed like this person knew he wasn’t telling the truth about his real name. “If you were rich, then why would you be a graduate party?” 

“I like to mingle with those beneath me.” 

“You’re hysterical.” As the sarcastic words left his mouth, Daichi couldn’t stop himself from laughing. “Fine. I’ll go tell them I’m leaving because if I don’t, I know you’re going to keep annoying me until I do.” 

“See? And you said we were strangers. It’s like you already know me.” 

Again, there was something oddly familiar about the way this person spoke, but since the mask obscured their face, it was difficult to tell _why_ it felt familiar. He saw him wink, which made his stomach roll a little. It took him a bit to find Koushi, and when he did, he was standing very close to someone. So close that it looked like they were swapping spit, so Daichi decided it might be better if he sent him a text. Pulling out his phone, he began to text Koushi that he was leaving, and then looked up and saw Tony was waiting for him. “We’re good to go.” 

“Not until you finish that double shot drink, mister.” Tony pushed the glass up to his lips. “Drink up. Then we’ll go.” 

Taking the last few swallows, he groaned as he handed Tony his empty glass. “There. Now, where are you taking me? Back to your lair, so you can chain me up and have your way with me? You did say you were going to change my life. Isn’t that how that Shades of whatever movie went?” 

“Don’t tempt me, Sam.”

The remark almost sounds like a purr, the dulcet tone used when Tony spoke kickstarted a fire in his stomach, his cheeks becoming a little rosy. “Is your place nearby? Or are we grabbing a cab?” 

“Cab.” A phone was put in front of his face, showing that their driver would be there in less than a minute. “I gambled on if you’d come with me, so I put in the request when you went to go find your friend.” 

Daichi had never done something like this before - going somewhere with a complete stranger. Yet, there were no warning bells in his head which should worry him, but somehow was not. He followed Tony out to the cab that was waiting for them, and got in the backseat with him. It didn’t take them long to get to their destination, Tony exiting the cab first, Daichi following close behind. The studio apartment was clean, the bed off to the side of the room was a full sized bed that had been made, something Daichi was always too lazy to do in his own place. 

“Do you always make your bed?” He asked, as Tony stood behind him, his breath now tickling the side of his neck. Daichi tilted his head to the side, groaning softly as a pair of lips began to kiss a path from his ear down to his collar. 

“And if I do?” Again, the words were said in almost a purr, Daichi’s fingers curling at his side as teeth began to nip at his neck. Little kitten bites that never lasted longer than a second, but brought a fresh round of heat spreading throughout his body. “Or, did you think I made it because I knew I was going to bring someone home with me?” 

He turned his head, as those lips that had been on his neck were now hovering close to his but not touching them. “I guess that means I’m the lucky guy that gets that title.” 

“I would have to agree with you, Sam.” There it was again - that little itch in the back of his mind that made him think that maybe this stranger might know him by a different name. “Now, I didn’t bring you up here so that we could talk about my bed making skills.” 

“So, let’s get right to it then?” He brought his hand up to his face, but then Tony’s hand stopped him. “What?” 

“Leave it on.” The words were more of a command than suggestion, Daichi pausing his movements as he stared into hazel eyes. “I’ll keep mine on too.” 

“What are you hiding?” Daichi was pushed towards the bed, his back connecting to the firm mattress with a quiet thud. He tried to reach for Tony’s mask, but was stopped by a firm grip on his wrist. 

A deep chuckle left the stranger’s throat, as his fingers were brought up to Tony’s lips where he licked each digit before kissing the tip. “Wouldn’t you like to know?” 

“It’s why I asked.” A smirk curled on his lips, as he grabbed onto the tie that was swinging back and forth in front of his face. “But since you won’t tell me, then I guess there’s nothing left to do except fuck, hmm?” 

“I think that sound perfect.” The last word was extended, almost sounding like a purr. 

Their talking ceased as Daichi finally got the touch he’d been looking for; a pair of soft, pliant lips touched his with a casual kiss that soon was quick to dissolve into a more heated one as the two men began to struggle with taking off each other’s clothes. Daichi won the race, successfully getting Tony undressed, but then Tony won the real race as the tip of Daichi’s cock was pulled into his mouth after his pants were thrown across the room. 

His mind went blank, as the wet heat around his cock gave him little else to think about except how good it all felt. He hadn’t been with someone in a long time - he’d been too busy with studies that he never allowed himself any fun. But now that he was a graduate student, he loosened up a little more. Case in point - he would _never_ have done something like this in his undergraduate days. But now - now it was all about taking the risks he never allowed himself to experience before. Better late than never. 

“You wanna come like this?” The kitten bites returned, this time to his inner thigh, which made it almost impossible for Daichi to answer as that was the most sensitive part on his body. “I won’t complain if that’s what you want, but you’d better know that I want to tap that nice ass of yours.” 

Any other time, and he would have laughed at such a ridiculous statement. But the way it was said, all Daichi could do was moan low in response. “Are you gonna make me come twice for you, then?” 

“Oh, I plan on making you come more than that, Sam.” The wet heat returned to his cock, as it was sucked on harder, his fingers itching to grab onto the string of the mask to take it off Tony’s head. “You’ll leave here in the morning with zero regrets, and maybe a little soreness. Maybe.” 

“I have no doubt about that.” 

Daichi gripped onto the edge of the bed as his cock was pulled back into Tony’s mouth, his hips moving on their own volition as he began to hump Tony’s face. He moaned loud as he began to come, his release now finding its way down this stranger’s throat. He hoped that there were condoms, because that is one risk he is not willing to take, and will stop everything if necessary. But luckily, as Tony pulled his mouth off of his cock, he got up off the bed and went to the bathroom to get the two essentials - lube, and what he’d been afraid wouldn’t be around - condoms. 

“I always practice safe sex.” Tony settled between his legs, Daichi now resting with one leg thrown over the other. “You want to be up on your knees for me, Sam?” 

“I think I can handle it.” He put his hands down flat on the bed, after adjusting his mask a little as the sweat on his face was making it difficult to stay in place. “You gonna keep your mask on?” Something wet began to touch his entrance, forcing him to drop his elbows as he moaned low. “I can’t see you, you know.” 

“Guess you’ll have to wait and see, hmm?” A wrapper being torn open brought another moan out of Daichi’s throat, as he pushed his hips back against the fingers that were spreading inside of him. “Maybe I’m going to keep it on all night, so you’ll never know what I really look like.” 

“Don’t do that.” Daichi rolled his hips, the fingers inside of him getting so close to that spot that he knew would bring heat to his body. But it wasn’t enough. It was as if Tony knew, and was purposefully keeping him in a state of turmoil. “I want to see your face….I’ll show you mine…” 

A deep purr tickled his ear, as he felt Tony’s chest press down on his back. “We’ll see, Sam…” Something hard began to poke at his entrance. “Now, kindly keep quiet so I can get you going again.” 

He was about to protest with he felt something much thicker than fingers was now being pushed into his body. Dropping his head, he moaned low as he spread his knees further apart to get more of that thickness inside of him. Sweat began to bead on his brow as their hips began to move together in a rhythm that was comfortable. Grabbing onto the tie of his own mask, he ripped it off and dropped his face into a pillow, moaning loud as Sam began to hit the spot he’d wanted touched for so long. 

“What did I say?” He was yanked up onto his knees, exposing his face completely to the person who was drilling their cock into his body. “You were supposed to keep your mask on, Daichi…” 

His stomach dropped, as the person said his real name. “Excuse me….?” He tried to say something else, but the quick snap of Sam’s hips behind him distracted him enough that he forgot what he was going to say. 

“I said, Daichi.” A hand touched his face, guiding him to turn his head to the left. “Or, would it be better if I called you Sawamura-san? Would that be better for you?” 

Opening his eyes, he looked up into hazel eyes, and reached for the mask. This time, they didn’t stop him and as he pulled it off, he saw someone who he never dreamed he’d see like this. “Kuroo?” 

“In the flesh.” Kuroo grinned, as he snapped his hips again, thrusting deep into Daichi’s body. “Surprised?” 

“And then some.” He moaned, as he brought Kuroo’s head closer to his, kissing him again on the lips with more passion than he had before, now that he knew who was doing these things to him. “Hurry up and make me come again, so I can kiss you properly…” 

“It’d be my pleasure, Dai.” 

True to his word, Kuroo pulled another orgasm out of him, the two of them coming moments after each other. He dropped onto his stomach as Kuroo pulled out, his head staying against the pilow as he remembered how to breathe properly. Kuroo laid down next to him with that cheshire grin on his face. 

“Stop.” Daichi pushed his upper arm, but couldn’t keep the smile off of his face. “What the hell. Did you know it was me you were taking home?” 

“I had an idea, but it was only confirmed when you went to go tell Suga that you were leaving. I’d know that hair anywhere.” 

He laughed, shaking his head. “Yeah, Kou does have his own unique color of hair. But you - I _knew_ there was something familiar about you.” 

“Oya?” 

“Yes, that.” Laughing more, he pulled Kuroo down to give him another kiss. “You purr like a fucking cat. And you talk like you’re purring. Was that a prerequisite to join the team at Nekoma? ‘Must be feline-like in nature.’” 

Kuroo’s laugh filled his ears. “Something like that.” 

“Why were you even at that party anyway? You don’t go to our school.” 

“A friend of a friend invited me, and then when I saw you? I knew it was worth going.” Arms tightened around his body, as Kuroo began to bite his neck again with those kitten nips. “Been wanting to know what you were like in bed for a long time now, Dai.” 

“And now that you’ve had me?” He groaned softly, his fingers finding a home in the thick hair against the nape of Kuroo’s neck. 

Lips touched the shell of his ear. “I plan on having you again and again, for as long as you’ll have me? Go out with me, Dai. You know you want to.” 

“Stupid cat.” Wrapping his arms around Kuroo’s neck, he nodded his head. “I do, and I will. But only because you said you were going to make it so I left with zero regrets.” 

“That I did.” Their lips came together for another passionate kiss. “To a night neither of us will ever forget.” 

“Perfect.” He drew the word out, as if he was purring himself. The laugh that it earned him made him smile. For a party he never wanted to go to, he wound up getting the best prize of all - a night with Kuroo Tetsurou. Or rather, many many nights with him, as it sounded like he now had himself a boyfriend, which was more than okay by him. It was definitely a night he would never forget, and one that would carry zero regrets. 

  
  



End file.
